1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying case designed for use with a lightweight ultrasound device. The carrying case is designed to provide a sonographer or physician with a carrying case that allows quick set up and take down of the ultrasonic device before and after an ultrasonic examination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of carrying cases are presently used for medical purposes. Most common among them are carry cases for emergency medical kits where portability of emergency medical supplies, such as bandages, drugs and wound treatment materials, is important in order for a doctor, or emergency medical technician, to reach an injured person for the purpose of administering emergency treatment. Along with carrying cases for medical kits and supplies, a limited number of carrying cases exist for transporting diagnostic equipment from a hospital or ambulance to a patient in the field. In non-emergency situations, medical equipment can be transported using hand carts or hand trucks. For the most part though, medical diagnostic equipment is not considered portable and so there has not been a need for a carrying case for such diagnostic equipment.
There is a need for a carrying case for a lightweight ultrasound system such that a user (physician, sonographer, EMT or the like) can transport the diagnostic equipment to a patient quickly, easily and efficiently. There further is a need for a carrying case that is ergonomically designed to permit a quick ultrasound diagnosis while recording the exam for medical records or future analysis. It is further desirable if a carrying case for a lightweight ultrasound device would permit a user to use the device without removing the ultrasound device from the case, and allow the user to arrange the case in a variety of configurations depending on the available space both vertically and horizontally. It would be further advantageous if a carrying case provided a user with all the accessory products he or she might need to perform a variety of ultrasound diagnostic exams such that the right exam is administered to a patient for the appropriate need.
It is therefore, an objective of the present invention to provide a carrying case for a lightweight ultrasound device that will permit a user to set up, scan, and record quickly, and allow equally quick take down.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to permit the set-up of the lightweight ultrasound device in a variety of settings, including areas where horizontal space is at a premium.
It is still a further objective to have a carrying case for a lightweight diagnostic ultrasound device that will carry a variety of accessory products, and a data recorder so the ultrasound scan can be adapted to the needs of the patient, and the scan can be saved for later review or uplink.
The present invention relates generally to a carrying case for use with a lightweight ultrasound system. The carrying case is dimensioned to encase a lightweight ultrasound device and one or more accessory products, in an organized fashion to a user to reduce set up time for diagnostic examinations. The carrying case has a handle and at least one fastener for securing the carrying case in a closed configuration. The carrying case comprises at least one instrument panel, the instrument panel having a top side edge and a bottom edge, and includes a plurality of harnesses for the secure positioning of a lightweight ultrasound device, a data recording device and at least one transducer. The instrument panel is substantially inflexible, and a first accessory panel is flexibly connected to the top edge of the instrument panel such that the first accessory panel may be folded over the instrument panel such that the first accessory panel and the instrument panel lay substantially parallel to each other. The first accessory panel has one or more pockets for the secure retention of accessory products needed to perform a diagnostic ultrasound scan, and a second accessory panel is optionally flexibly connected to the bottom edge of the instrument panel such that the second accessory panel may be folded over the instrument panel, and lay substantially parallel to both other panels. The second accessory panel preferably includes a substantially form fitted pocket for retention of a container of acoustic gel and one or more pockets for the secure retention of accessory products needed to perform a diagnostic ultrasound scan. In this way, the carrying case arranges the lightweight ultrasound device, the data recording device and all accessories at the ready when opened. The system components are securely positioned when the case is closed, and the carrying case may be opened and closed easily and quickly to switch between access and storage functioning.
Alternatively, the invention comprises a carrying case for holding a lightweight ultrasound device which is formed in a tri-fold arrangement such that the carrying case may be easily transported when closed and permit easy access to the hand held ultrasound device when open. The tri-fold arrangement comprises a top panel having an interior face with a flat panel display, a means for securing the flat panel display in place, an exterior face, a first fastening element, a top margin connected to the top panel and having a support spine for the attachment of at least one weight bearing handle, a reinforced center panel connected to the top margin opposite the top panel and having a harness for firmly holding a lightweight ultrasound device, a means for attaching a data storage device, a means for attaching a power supply for the flat panel display, a padded bottom margin connected to the center panel, and a bottom panel being connected to the bottom margin opposite the center panel. The bottom panel has an interior surface having one or more pockets and an exterior surface having a second fastening element. When the top panel and bottom panel are folded over the center panel, the top margin and bottom margin form perpendicular support structures, and the first fastening element and the second fastening element may be connected to secure the top panel and the bottom panel in a closed position.
In another embodiment, the present invention comprises a carrying case for a lightweight ultrasound device comprising a flexible tri-leaf body formed from an outer shell and an inner lining sewn together, wherein a margin separates each leaf, the body forming a carrying case when properly folded, and lies substantially flat when open. The tri-leaf body comprises a first leaf having at least one pocket, and a second leaf having a substantially rigid insert between the outer shell and the inner lining. The second leaf has a harness for securely retaining a lightweight ultrasound device, and a mounting area for one or more peripheral device(s). A third leaf has at least one pocket and a first margin separating the first leaf and the second leaf, wherein a weight bearing spine is constructed between the shell and the lining so that a handle may be attached to the spine and support the weight of the carrying case when closed. A second margin separating the second leaf and the third leaf is also preferably provided, wherein a protective padding is inserted between the shell and the lining, and a reusable fastening means for securing the carrying case in the closed position.